To Live A Moment In My Shoes
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade thinks Beck is bossy.  Beck thinks Jade is childish.  Sikowitz makes them pretend to be each other and in that a lot is discovered about themselves and their relationship begins to mend


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. There are undertones of Broken But Not Destroyed in there. This story is dedicated to my friend Jamie who requested it

* * *

><p>"You are such a control freak," Jade told Beck.<p>

"I'm not a control freak," Beck said annoyed, "You just don't know how to behave correctly"

"It's not your place to act the way you do," Jade said, "You've been acting like my father lately."

"JADE," Sikowitz said, "Beck come up here please"

They were in acting class and Sikowitz was sick of their arguing. He had a method to put an end to it.

"Beck I want you to be Jade. Jade I want you to be Beck."

"Jade," Jade said as Beck, "I'm tired of you ignoring me. You never listen to me. That's it. No coffee for a week"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD MAKE SUCH A BIG DEAL OVER THE FACT THAT I THREW A BOOK AT YOUR HEAD," Beck yelled as Jade, "AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTED RESPONSIBLY INSTEAD OF SIDING WITH ME WHEN I WAS ABSOLUTELY WRONG"

"Okay," Jade mimicked Beck, "That's a time out. Go sit on the steps"

"You must be feeling really stupid right now," Beck mocked Jade

"I understand you went through a tough time," Jade mimicked, "but get over it!"

"I never said that," Beck yelled

"Not in those words no but that's how you act. Look at what you said this afternoon"

"You threw a book at my head," Beck said

"Because you said the one thing you knew would piss me off," Jade countered.

"What I'm hearing is Jade thinks Beck treats her like a child," Sikowitz stated

"He does!" Jade said

"Because you ACT like one," Beck said

"Beck you think Jade acts childish?"

"She's always starting with Tori. She never trusts me. She humiliated people which is why I had to get mad at her"

"Let's be clear about something. You didn't have to get mad. You chose to get mad"

"I didn't have any other options that I can see. If people act like children I'm going to treat them that way"

"If people act like children I'm going to treat them that way," Jade mimicked, "If you didn't act like a jackass in the first place there wouldn't be a problem"

"I did not act like a jackass. It's called being concerned about a friend. You should try it some time."

"Jade there's no need to curse," Sikowitz said

"No need to curse? Do you know how irritating it is to have your boyfriend consistently criticizing you for everything that you do that he thinks is wrong? Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to have your boyfriend put you in 'time out' on the steps in your frienamies house? Do you have any idea-"

"You were being mean to Tori and she was feeling like shit already," Beck yelled

"I WAS TRYING TO EMPATHIZE WITH HER," Jade snapped

"Come on. Everyone knows how to empathize," Beck said

"Beck to be fair Jade isn't 'everyone'."

Beck thought that over for a minute.

"I guess you're right Sikowitz," Beck said

"Beck how would you feel if I spoke to you the way you've been speaking to me," Jade demanded, "What if I started treating you like you were a little kid? What if I started timing you out-"

"That happened one time"

"YES BUT IT'S A COMON THREAD. BECK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHEN YOU WON THE TEACHER FOR A WEEK CONTEST AND VEGA AND I WERE FIGHTING YOU PUT ME IN DETENTION EVEN WHEN YOU KNEW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME IN THAT ROOM AND VEGA JUST GOT A WARNING"

"IT WAS EXACTLY BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU IN THAT ROOM THAT I DID THAT JADE," Beck yelled, "DO YOU THINK I WANT YOU LETTING THAT DAMN ROOM CONTROL YOU. YOU HAVEN'T BEEN THE SAME EVER SINCE IT HAPPENED. I HATE WHAT THE INCIDENT DID TO YOU! I HATE WHAT THAT INCIDENT HAD MADE YOU TURN INTO"

There it was finally out. Jade had been raped in the detention room her first year of Hollywood Arts. She and Beck had been dating since middle school. Before her rape Jade had been very different. Beck wanted his old Jade back.

"What happened," Tori asked

Jade quickly filled Tori in. Tori's face turned white.

"Let me ask you a question Beck," Jade said, "Do you think I LIKE getting mad? Do you think I LIKE being bitter all the time? Do you think I enjoy turning from Jekyll into Hyde at a moment's notice? Do you think I'm proud of myself the way I flipped out last weekend?"

"No, no, no and no," Beck said, "But Jade I'm watching the woman I love fall apart and I don't know what to do about it. It's affecting everyone who loves you and everyone who you love"

"I guess I never saw it that way," Jade admitted, "I was just so mad all the time. I don't know what else to do"

"You two clearly need professional help," Sikowitz said, "But Jade Beck is trying to say that he loves you and he wants the old you back. Beck Jade is trying to say she wants to be the old her again but she doesn't know how."

It would be a long road to recovery but now at least they understood each other.


End file.
